powerstrikefandomcom-20200213-history
Firestrike
'''Background''' Jacob was born August 28, 1997 in Oaklawn, Illinois. He was born with genetic alteration to him from his past line of genetically altered people. The alteration took a turn for the worst in his development in his mom's wound. His intestines were twisted around on the outside of his body. He went under surgery immediately when he was born and survived. Jacob was given to his aunt and uncle to be raised but visited his mom on the weekends, his dad and mom separated and his dad put his super hero duties on his mind and was out a lot. Jacob was life time comic fan he always wanted to know what it would be like for him to put on the mask himself. He trained all his honing himself physically, mentally, and spiritually. He had also realised the full arsenal of powers he had and practiced using them. At age 15 he decided to walk home from his high school when he saw a mugging in a nearby alley. Jacob thought to himself that now was the time to stand up. Jacob told the mugger to leave the citizen alone. The guy pulled out a gun and shot Jacob and then proceeded with the mugging. Jacob got up with no serious injury all he got was a bruise. Jacob then ran at the mugger and knocked him out with one punch. The citizen was grateful and thanked him. This made Jacob feel good. The danger and risk he felt, seeing that person happy, he was hooked and needed more. Jacob then learned how to sow and had woven a suit for himself. He took on the name of Jam. Now he watches over the city of Chicago and fights for what he see's his right. Jam is a founding member of [[Justifiers]] and is still a dedicated member. '''Abilities''' Jacob so agile he has been compared to a spider monkey. Jacob also can withstand the impact of a punch from Ferocity with minimal damage. Jacob has super human strength and speed he can run 28 miles per hour and lift 15 tons at maximum weight. Jacob has been training himself to physical perfection. Jacob can climb on walls and ceilings like a insect. He has trained himself to become a fierce martial artist being able to destroy black belts with minimal effort. Jacob is also in tuned with nature and knows how to survive in any natural environment he is faced in and can communicate to animals using body language on a level. Jacob is a well known strategist when time comes for him to be and has shown leadership qualities. Jacob carries also a arsenal tools in his utility belt given to him by [[Noire]]. This arsenal includes: grappling hook, water canister, food packets, smoke bombs, and his phone. Jacob dug underground and made himself a base in his backyard only few know about it and even fewer can find it. Jacob learned his way underground and can be considered a expert a underground traveling. '''Weakness''' '''Slashing techniques/weapons:''' Jacob can be easily cut by slashing objects if hit the right way this cause no real harm to him as he barely realizes he is hit but can lead to a down fall for he can bleed out without knowing. '''Long Range:''' Long Range attacks can prove to be very effective on Jam since he rarely has anything to throw back this can be a way to lure him in with or just can defeat him with. '''Anger:''' Jacob's anger can take over his emotional state quick and easily sometimes and when this happens his judgement is clouded and he here's the person but he doesn't want to and everything he puts in his head is right or else. When blinded by rage he become set on one objective and this can prove to be horrific for him if his opponent plays their cards right. '''Stats''' *Height: 5'6 *Weight: 135lbs *Blood Type: O+ *Hobbies: Training, Fighting *Favorite Food: Sandwiches *Least Favorite Food: Asparagus *Favorite Celerity: Bruce Lee '''Attributes'''